Eddie Causing Trouble
by ama2012
Summary: Steve get's shot then Eddie almost makes it a whole lot worse.


_It was the end of a long case. They were taking down the last bad guy from a group of thugs who had been behind armed robberies all across the island. The team was raiding a warehouse where the suspect had been hiding, when Steve took two bullets to the left leg. One a through and through in the calf and the other lodged in his thigh, fracturing the femur a few inches above the knee. _

"Ok Commander, under no circumstances are you allowed to put pressure on your leg," Dr. Pete stated. "Crutches at all times, no exceptions."

"Don't worry Doc, we'll keep an eye on him," Junior says and nods over at Danny.

"Good, now let me go finish up the paperwork and we'll send you on your way."

_After two surgeries to repair his leg and two weeks in the hospital, Steve was finally released and able to go home and start the recovery process._

Junior and Danny got Steve home and settled on the couch, making sure he was comfortable by using pillows to prop up his leg. Being a McGarrett, Steve wasn't fond of needing help getting around and taking care of the basics, but in this moment Steve was grateful. His leg hurt like a son of bitch and the trek from the hospital wore him out.

"Hey guys, thanks again for all the hospital visits and for agreeing to help me out these next couple days," Steve said as he let out a sigh of relief. He missed the comfort of his house, and was happy to be back.

Rolling his eyes, Danny looked at Steve, "Babe, come on. You know we'll be here for you whenever you need us."

"Yeah, but I also don't really have a choice considering you still let me live here," Junior says, winking at the other men in the room while scratching Eddie behind the ears. Eddie was also relieved, his human had been gone way too long for his liking.

Steve had a big grin on his face from that little exchange, but it started to fade. The pain in his leg was getting worse. The bullet fractured his femur in four places, requiring a plate and screws to be put in to help stabilize the bone. He was having trouble finding a comfortable position on the couch and decided it was time to take his meds and get ready for bed. It was only 7pm, but he'd had enough of the day.

He asked Danny if he could get his pain killers, then asked Junior to bring him his crutches. Taking his time, he lifted his leg off the couch and stood up. He waited for Danny to return with the pills, then began hobbling his way over to the stairs. Junior offered to switch rooms for the time being, since the guest room was downstairs and Steve's was up, but the Commander had politely declined.

The ex-Navy SEAL insisted on making the climb up the stairs by himself, taking each step a little faster then the average man, which didn't go un-noticed. Junior was standing at the base of the stairs incase Steve needed assistance, expressing his opinion on how the injured man should probably slow it down a little.

Jokingly, Junior said, "You're going up those stairs faster than Eddie does when you tell him it's time for bed."

"Yeah, well at the moment I am just as excited as Eddie to be sleeping in my own bed tonight," Steve called out, emphasizing Eddie's name a little too much.

The dog's head had perked up when he heard Junior say his name, but it was when his human loudly called his name, that he jumped up and headed quickly to the stairs. Eddie was too fast for Junes, and as the dog ran up the stairs, he ran straight into one of McGarrett's crutches causing him to lose his balance. Steve tried his best to not fall backwards, and in a last ditch effort to safe himself, he transferred his weight to his bad leg. All that did was send a stabbing pain up his whole leg, causing him to yell out in pain and his vision to blur.

Junior was quick, but not quick enough. He couldn't stop his friend from landing on his bad leg, but he was there in time to catch him as he fell. He held up the bigger man until he regained his bearings, then yelled for Danny.

Danny had heard Steve yell and was already behind the two men.

"Get on the other side of him and we'll help him up the rest of the way," Junior breathed out as he adjusted his grip on Steve. It was his turn to be relieved. Had he not been there, who knows what other body part the Commander would have injured.

When they got into the room, Danny looked down at bandages wrapped around Steve's braced leg. "Shit, we have to get you to the hospital Steve. You're bleeding."

"No, no, I'm fine. Do not make me go back there." Steve plead his case to not go back, but wasn't very convincing.

"Either we call an ambulance to come get you or you let us drive you to the hospital, but you will go back there and get your leg looked at." Danny knew he would put up a fight, but this was one fight his partner would not win, telling Steve again, "You're going, so I'm going to wrangle your dog and put him in his crate while Junior helps you to the truck."

Muttering "fine" under his breath, Steve stood up and let Junior help him down the stairs and to the truck. He didn't disagree that he needed medical attention, he was just pissed to have to go back to that dreadful place, so he put up a fight. And if they told him to stay overnight, he would put up another fight and then sign himself out AMA.

_At the hospital, Dr. Pete ordered an x-ray to make sure no damage was done to the bone. Luckily, the plate held up and the only damage was to the stitches in his calf. An hour and a half later, the three of them were on their way back to McGarrett's house, but not after getting the same lecture before about the crutches from the doctor._

"Ok, let's try this again shall we," Danny says sarcastically, making the other two laugh as they made their way towards the front door. "And how about tomorrow, don't yell your dog's name while you're trying to go up the stairs. We don't need a repeat of tonight ever again."


End file.
